Daughter of the Moon
by GryffindorGirl1415
Summary: Hermione Granger has a secret. Not only is she the Brightest Witch of her Age, she is the daughter of a greek goddess, Maya Moonstone, and she is about to go on the most dangerous adventure of her life.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The Daughter of the Moon

Prologue

_*DISCLAIMER* I do not own Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians; all rights go to their wonderfully amazing creators!_

_(A/N So this is the newly edited Prologue of Daughter of the Moon, Chapter 1 Will be up soon and it is completely different then the original, I changed the plot a bit (lot) too, so stay tuned! Also if anyone wants to be a beta please let me know! :) )_

The smell of strawberries wafted over to where two young girls were sitting together on the sandy beach. They were both nine years old and were close enough to be sisters, that's what they thought of each other at least.

"I can't believe you did that Annie!", the girl with long curly auburn hair laughed, her silvery-brown eyes tearing up from her laughter.

"It's not _that _funny! Okay maybe it is," her friend Annie who had short curly blonde hair and grey eyes burst out laughing too.

"Annabeth! Maya! Chiron wants to see you in the big house!" someone called to them.

Annabeth and Maya looked at each other and yelled "race you!" at the exact time, taking off in the blink of an eye.

"Haha! Beat you again slowpoke!" Annie giggled at her friend's glare.

"No fair we got here at the SAME time!" Maya huffed.

"Girls, girls settle down. I have some news for Maya and thought it would be best if you both were here to hear it." the centaur managed to distract the pair from their bickering, a nearly impossible feat. "Maya I have been ordered by the gods to send you to a place to train you better in the magical arts, it is called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Maya was excited to hear that she would finally get to see more of the world, she had been living at Camp Half-Blood for as long as she could remember. The happiness however was short lived as it made way for confusion. "What do you mean train me better?"

"I mean you are not entirely a demigod, obviously, you are also part witch." Chiron calmly explained. "I am sorry to spring this on you so soon, but you need to go so that you can learn how to control your magic better and to protect you. I really am sorry but as it is August 29th you will be leaving for school tomorrow, the things you will need have already been sent there for you. I will leave you two to pack and say your goodbyes. I will see you at the campfire."

As he walked away both Annie and Maya burst into tears and hugged each other as tight as possible. "I can't believe he is making me leave, I don't want to leave!" Maya sobbed as they walked to Maya's cabin.

"You'll keep in touch right? You promise?" Annie asked unsure of herself for a moment.

"Of course! You're my best friend! You're like my other half!" Maya cried wiping her eyes, and launching herself at an unsuspecting Annabeth.

Two hours later they were jumping around the cabin pretending they were fighting monsters with the weapons they smuggled in, they had decided to have as much fun with each other as possible because they didn't know when they would ever see each other again. They plopped down on Maya's bed after they finished putting all they could in the trunk she would be bringing.

"Do you want to go to the campfire tonight?" Annie asked seriously.

Maya giggled, did Annie seriously ask that? There was only one answer; "YES, why wouldn't I Annie?"

"I don't know, I just thought.." Annie stopped, sitting up on the bed and looking at Maya, "What are you planning Maya?"she asked hesitating, already knowing it wouldn't be good.

Maya was sitting across from her smirking wickedly, "Well miss Chase, here's what we'll do."

* * *

><p>The campers all sat around the campfire talking and laughing amongst themselves, completely unsuspecting the trouble that was just about the befall them. Annabeth glanced over at Maya, who could be faintly seen in the dark by the fact that she always glowed when the moon was out. Maya was standing behind a statue with a dagger in her hand, ready to cut the rope that she couldn't see, but Annabeth knew was there. The rope was attached to a giant bucket holding orange paint, and it was hovering precariously over the campers, Annabeth guessed it was the work of Maya's magic. She on the other hand was holding a bag attached to a fan with silver glitter and confetti filling it, it was going to be blown at them. She swallowed nervously seeing Maya signal.<p>

Three.

Two.

"ONE!" Maya shouted, cutting the rope and sending the paint splattering all over the campers. Maya winked at her and Annabeth turned on the fan, blowing the glitter all over the paint soaked campers.

There were shouts and other expletives thrown about and the two girls giggled and high fived, as the camp fire grew a large and angry red.

* * *

><p>"Did you see their faces?" Maya shouted amidst tears of laughter, as they burst into the Artemis cabin.<p>

"They looked so angry!" Annabeth laughed, no matter her reservations she knew their plan had gone flawlessly.

"And the Aphrodite kids!" Maya cried falling on a couch, "Oh no! Not the hair!" She wailed in a perfect impersonation, dramatically falling back.

Annabeth laughed before pushing her off the couch, causing Maya to glare before grinning mischievously. She grabbed a pillow and with a shout jumped up hitting Annabeth with it.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" They declared together bursting into a fit of laughter. A pillow war ensued.

They were laying on the ground an hour later with the remnants of their war all around them, giggling and talking about all the other pranks they had done that no one even suspected them of.

"Do you want to go to the beach May?" Annie asked softly. No one was allowed to called Maya "May" except Annabeth, and nobody except Maya was allowed to call Annabeth "Annie" or the two would seriously hurt the person who called them that.

Maya nodded, before they both ran to the beach in a silent agreement for a race. Grinning and wanting to get her back for the pillow war, Annabeth pushed Maya into the water when they got close enough. Maya though, was expecting this and dragged Annabeth into the water with her when she fell.

"Oh you, I'm gonna get you for that Annie!" Maya exclaimed mid splash.

"Only if you catch me first!" Annabeth called over her shoulder as she ran through the water. Giggling Maya chased after her and dove at Annabeth's heels tackling her into the water.

"You asked for it May!" this continued until they got tired and lied down on the beach looking at the stars. They pointed out the stars that they knew, and made up ones such as the "giant spoon thingy", the "weird looking squid thing" for fun, until their eyes started to close on their own. Heading back to the cabin with drooping eyes, and slurred words, they made quite the pair.

They were asleep the second their heads hit the nonexistent pillows.

* * *

><p>KNOCK<p>

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Ugh go away!" Maya mumbled half asleep.

"Yeah what she said," slurred an equally half asleep Annabeth.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"People these days do not understand the need for sleep!" mumbled Annabeth.

"I'll get it." sighed Maya, falling out of bed and slowly making her way to the door.

KNOCK

KNO- "What?" she yelled opening the door to find an amused Chiron.

"Good morning Maya, Annabeth" He called to the other grumpy girl that was trudging over to the door.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked obviously knowing the answer.

"No, I'm no- Wait, how am I even going to get to wherever I have to go? I guess I'll just have to stay here!" Maya grinned triumphantly.

"Apollo is going to drive you in his chariot to Kings Cross Station," she frowned and looked sadly at Annabeth, "and you will go to 'Platform 9¾' you will have to walk through the wall, don't worry it's not solid, and take the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts. Here is your ticket," he said as he gave her the ticket, "But first before you leave we will have to alter your appearance and change your name, for safety reasons."

She nodded, pulling her trunk filled with everything she owned, including her prized silver daggers and her bow and arrows, to the door."Last but not least, Maya you have to drink this potion and it will change your appearance until you are sixteen years old, it will also take care of your dyslexia as well." Chiron handed her a shining silver potion and she drank it obediently, coughing slightly at the strange taste. "It will only come into effect once you are off of the camp grounds, so say your goodbyes and I'll have Apollo drive you to the station with your things."

Maya nodded numbly and set off with Annabeth to have breakfast and to say her goodbyes.

* * *

><p>She now stood on the border of the camp with Annabeth, there was no longer anything else to say to each other so they just stood there hugging.<p>

"Annie, I promise that I will come back and see you as soon as I can, you're my sister, I could never ever leave you forever!"

"I know May, I know." Annabeth whispered, and with that they finally stepped apart. With one final look at each other, Maya stood tall and walked through the barrier.

"Goodbye," they both whispered at the same time each with one lone tear gently running down their cheeks.

* * *

><p>Apollo was leaning against his Chariot that appeared to be a sports car, he looked up and smirked when Maya came over dragging her trunk, and handed her a mirror.<p>

"Ahhh!" She shrieked. Her once beautiful silky curls were now incredibly bushy and her silvery eyes were now a deep chocolate brown. Her body was still the same except she grew a few inches and was pale as if she spent all her time inside, she looked at her teeth and frowned, her normally straight normal sized teeth were huge! She looked like a beaver!

Apollo snickered, "looking good Maya."

"Let's just go." She glared at him, silently daring him to say anything else. He just put his hands up placatingly and helped her put her trunk in the car.

"Angry beaver." he muttered once she got inside.

She shot him a look, "I heard that!"

"Its the truth pipsqueak, sometimes I don't get why my sister created you." He sighed, but laughed when she glared again, "I'm kidding, lighten up kid!"

She gave a wry smile but remained silent. She knew she wasn't like normal demigods, her mother was Artemis the virgin huntress, goddess of the moon. She wasn't even created like normal demigods, her mother created her out of a magical combination of moonbeams and starlight, as a token of what her father's friendship and loyalty meant to her. At least thats what her mother told her in her dreams. Her mother told her other things too, like how her father was actually a star in the sky, the King of the stars, and he sent her to earth to protect her from something bad when she was four years old, what it was, she was never told.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when they arrived at Kings Cross station. She took a deep breath, grinned and hugged Apollo goodbye, and dragged her trunk inside.

Once she was inside the station, she saw a few people wearing what looked like bathrobes in different colours, and odd clothing choices, others wearing normal clothes and giving these strange individuals weird looks. She soon found without too much difficulty, what she assumed was the entrance to the platform, her thoughts were proven right when she saw a family walk right through to the other side. She took a deep breath and pushing her cart at a bit of a run, passed right through.

Maya was stunned. There was so much magic and people around her, kids were laughing and families were saying their goodbyes in front of a huge red train. It was magnificent, "Well here goes nothing." She whispered to herself and carried her trunk up onto the train and into an empty compartment.

Once the journey was underway, her compartment door was pushed open by a shy looking chubby boy. "Hello, have you by any chance seen a toad around?" He asked looking nervous.

"No, I haven't but would you like some help finding it?" Maya replied kindly.

He visibly relaxed, "Yes thank you, by the way my name is Neville, Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you."

Maya smiled, "Nice to meet you too Neville, my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Daughter Of the Moon

Chapter 1

_*DISCLAIMER* I do not own Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians; all rights go to their wonderfully amazing creators! _

(A/N This all takes place just after the defeat of the Titans and will continue throughout the Heroes of Olympus, starting to go farther out of canon in House of Hades, and it takes place after Deathly Hallows disregarding the epilogue. If anyone wants to make a cover for me that would be so great! ;) )

* * *

><p>Hermione was scared. Although she would never admit to it out loud. She knew it was her fault that she was even in this position in the first place. 'How could I be so stupid?' She thought, as she ran through the streets of London, trying to loose her tail. She turned down the next alley she saw, and made the mistake of looking behind her. She tripped. Pushing herself up off of the ground, as fas as she could, she heard it. Leisurely footsteps and chilling laughter. She turned back around, only to face a brick wall.<p>

"Hello Maya, we meet at last."

And everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Annabeth shot up in bed breathing heavily. "Maya?" She whispered, as she calmed down. "No, it couldn't be, it was just a dream." But she knew deep down that it wasn't. Demigod dreams were different, that might really be happening to Maya. Jumping out of bed and throwing on her t-shirt and shorts, she ran out of the Athena cabin towards the big house. She needed to tell Chiron.<p>

"Wha-?" Percy, muttered as she passed him without a glance, "Annabeth? Where are you going?"

"To see Chiron!" She replied without turning back.

Percy, realizing that she wouldn't stop, followed Annabeth to the front porch. "Annabeth, whats going on?" He asked, holding her shoulder to keep her from moving too far.

"I had a dream, Maya's in danger!" She cried, turning away only to run right into Chiron.

"Maya?" Percy asked. Quietly watching the scene in front of him.

Chiron took one look at Annabeth and led her into the Big House. "What is wrong Annabeth? You said you had a dream?"

She took a small breath before responding, "Yes, about Maya. She's in danger, and she's afraid! You know she's not afraid of anything!" Annabeth looked at Chiron, silently pleading with him to understand.

"Tell me everything." He ordered gravely. She let out the breath she wasn't even aware that she was holding, he understood.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, it was dark, and cold. She was alone in the dark, trying to see something, anything.<p>

"H-hello?" She called, into the dark. Sinister whispering erupted, scratch that… Not so alone in the dark. Blind in the dark, she tried to get up and move, only to find out her leg was chained to the ground.

Trapped in the dark, she didn't like this one bit. 'Why is it so dark' she thought, 'Where is the light?'

She had never really been in the dark her entire life, she always had the moon and the light it caused her to emit. 'Thats it, the moon!' she thought, before she looked at herself and realized once again with growing horror, there was no light.

She looked up at what she thought was the sky, and started to panic. There was no moon.

* * *

><p>When she finished, Annabeth looked up at Chiron, wondering what he was going to say. He looked thoughtful for a moment, before he seemed to come to a decision. "I must contact the gods, and see what they have to say about this. Her mother especially, she must know what is happening. I will send Mr. D to Olympus as soon as possible. In the meanwhile I think it would be best if you told Percy about Maya, he seems confused." And with that Chiron left the two young heroes alone.<p>

Annabeth sighed before sitting down on one of the couches, Percy following her. "Okay, so what do you want to know about her?" She asked, not really knowing what to say.

Percy hesitated, before asking "Who is she?"

She shifted in her seat before she sighed again, "Maya Moonstone was-is-was my best friend. We were like sisters, so close, she was my other half. She had been at camp since she was four and I met her when I first came, we were the same age. We kind of hated each other at first, she always seemed too perfect you know? Too nice, too good at things, she could do things that others couldn't, that _I_ couldn't, but as I kind of got to know her, I saw her differently. She was funny, and nice, but she was also competitive and mischievous, and lonely, _so_ lonely. Yes, she was good at archery, gods she was the _best _at archery, but she couldn't fight very well with a sword and was _terrible_ at hand to hand combat. She was the bravest person I have ever known, she would do things without hesitating. Like leaving, and for a while after she left for that magic school, I was angry at her, she never Iris Messaged me, or sent letters or even visited. But then Chiron told me that if she did, she could be found and killed."

Annabeth blinked away sudden tears, "So I learned how to wait for my best friend and I didn't let it distract me from my training, she wouldn't have wanted me to stop training. And then you came, and I went on my first quest without her, and I realized that I could have friends other than her, and I started to forget about her."Annabeth jumped up furious with herself. "How could I forget about her, we _promised_ we never would, and now she's in danger! I should have gone looking for her! I should have tried to contact _her_!"

Percy suddenly grabbed her in a hug, "Its not your fault, none of it is your fault!"

She suddenly sagged against him, "I just feel so guilty, Percy, why do I feel so guilty?"

He gripped her tighter, "Its okay Wise Girl, she'll be fine, you'll see."

Annabeth laughed lightly and stepped back wiping her eyes, "Thanks Seaweed Brain, who knew you were such a softie?"

He grinned before giving her a sweet kiss, "Tell no one." He winked before looking at the clock, "Race you!"

Annabeth watched him confused for a second before realizing it was lunch time, "No fair! Get back here Seaweed Brain!"

* * *

><p>She didn't know how much time passed in the dark, all she knew was that there was no light, no hope, and no escape. She didn't even know where she was. She passed the time attempting to break the chains but after who knows how long, she gave up. She even tried to use magic, but for some unknown reason, it wouldn't work wherever she was.<p>

So she just sat there, imagining the better times, before any darkness entered her life, the times when she could see the stars and the moon. When the sky wasn't hidden by dark clouds or darkness. When she could smile without feeling the burden of having to kill to survive. When she could see the beauty in everyday things.

Boy were her thoughts depressing, she smiled grimly, imagining what Harry or Ron would say. Or what Annabeth would say, 'I miss you Annie.' she thought to herself. Imagining what the smart girl with the grey eyes and dagger would do in her situation.

She sat up sharply, blinking. "Thats it!" she exclaimed, then started at the loud echo. Before she could talk herself out of it, she crawled around on her hands and knees, feeling the ground. The chain pulled taut jerking her and she landed painfully on her chin. Her fingers brushed against something, pushing it a little further away before she stretched and her hand closed around it.

Sitting back where she was before, she felt the object in her hand. She held in her cry of delight when she discovered it was a sharp rock. She could use it to try and break the chains!

Suddenly she heard what sounded like footsteps in the distance, quickly, she stuffed her newfound tool in her sock, under her pant leg. "Hello?" She called, slightly pleased when her voice didn't quiver.

Then a sinister voice rang out, as flames burst into life in the distance, slightly illuminating the room and showing the dark figure in front of her, "Hello sweetheart. Welcome to the House of Night."

* * *

><p>Annabeth didn't know what to say, for some reason her mind was blank, her ears buzzing as she stared unseeingly at Chiron. What was he telling her? Maya couldn't be found? Why? A strange sound bubbled up past her lips, a mix between a sob and a laugh. Then suddenly it all came into focus, the meeting room, Chiron, Mr. D, and Percy all staring at her as she leaned against the ping pong table for support, what they were telling her. "Oh my gods," she whispered as she finally understood. "Maya is, she's-"<p>

"Missing, gone, zip, off the face of the Earth, nowhere to be found," Mr. D interjected, much to the annoyance of the others in the room.

"We have to find her!" Annabeth yelled, startling the others, Percy nodding in agreement. "We'll go to Rachel and get a quest, and we can find her, we _will_ find her!"

"No." Annabeth was shocked into silence by the harshness in Chiron's voice. "You will not get a quest, she is gone. Somewhere even the gods cannot find her or get her. You would not survive, you do not even know that she is alive. I forbid you from leaving to find her."

"But-" Annabeth began angrily, before being cut off.

"NO." Chiron ordered, glaring at her meaningfully before leaving the room with Mr. D.

"Well, wasn't that entertaining?" Mr. D could be heard saying before they were out of earshot.

Percy turned to Annabeth, "What do you want to do?"

Annabeth glared at her feet, before looking at Percy, "What do you mean? You heard Chiron, we can't. She might not even be alive! Besides, where would we even start? We can't do anything." She walked out of the room, Percy following behind. "Lets just try to be happy for once. We defeated the Titans, everything is at peace now."

Little did they know another war was just beginning.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Daughter of the Moon

_*DISCLAIMER* I do not own anything but the plot, everything else goes to the wonderful creators of these worlds and characters._

* * *

><p>Those words echoed in the silence that ensued, "The House of Night, House of Night, Night, Night." Maya felt faint, as she stared at the sinister form.<p>

"W-who are you?" She forced out, with a shudder.

The form cackled, moving closer, "Don't you remember, dear? We were oh so close to meeting when you were a child."

Maya didn't remember though, she had never met anything like that at camp. She froze, she remembered it with a growing sense of dread. It wasn't at camp, but somewhere completely different.

The sky.

* * *

><p><em>A small child giggled as she ran through the gardens of the palace, "Hurry up daddy! I wanna see the moon rise!"<em>

_Her father grinned at the four year old as she ran towards the lakes. "Don't worry Maya, we're almost there."_

_She squealed with glee as she finally came to the black waters. "Look daddy, daddy, we didn't miss it!" _

_He chuckled and patted her on the head as he led the way to the shore. Slowly, they started to glow, as the moon rose up through the waters. The black water turning silver and crystalline, as the little girl danced and clapped with glee. He could hear the cheers and music of his people in the distance as they started the celebration of the full moon. _

_Suddenly, she stopped, looking pensive, "Thank you, mummy." She whispered to the moon. Suddenly darkness took over in the distance, darkness that no light shone through. She didn't notice, though her father turned fearful, as a guard approached looking grave. _

_"Darkness has overtaken the Eastern boarder, it is moving quickly, soon to overtake the city." _

_Her father paled as he ran to his daughter, "Protect the people at all costs, I will come soon." He ordered. _

_The small child looked at her father suddenly realizing something was happening, blinking when she saw tears in his eyes, "Whats wrong daddy?"_

_He took a shaky breath before looking into her eyes, "My darling daughter, you are in grave danger. I must send you away to protect you, I love you very much. More than the light of the moon." He led her quickly to the waters, and spoke to the moon, "Please, my lady, protect her, protect Maya. Take her to Earth, someplace safe, away from this place, and the danger it possesses." All of a sudden, the moon shimmered before a shining girl stepped through. "Artemis." He whispered. as he cried in relief. He looked towards the city as he heard cries of fear._

_Maya looked from her to her father, realizing what was happening. "No! No daddy! I wanna stay with you!" _

_He hugged her, "My darling, its not safe here, I need to protect you. I will always be here for you, just look to the sky and you will see me, you will see home." She nodded, and stepped away to Artemis, even as tears poured down her cheeks. "Be brave, be safe, be strong, my daughter, my star."_

_Artemis held her hand as she pulled her gently away to the moon. The last thing she heard before they were gone was evil laughter and her father, whispering, "Nyx."_

* * *

><p>"Nyx," she whispered, fearfully. The only thing she was ever afraid of. She never told anyone, not even Annabeth about her life in the sky, and what caused her to leave, or the darkness and wicked laughter her dreams were usually filled with.<p>

The figure stepped closer unfolding its wings and cackling, "Yes, my dear, you are right, why, I didn't know you knew who I was. I'm flattered. Oh look at you all grown up, you are such a pretty thing. You would make a lovely bride for one of my sons. Oh but which one? I have so many, you see."

Maya shivered in disgust, "What do you want? Why am I here? I don't think you'd go to all of this effort to force me to marry your son." She needed to figure out why she was there, and most importantly figure out what happened to her father.

Nyx stepped closer to her, dragging a finger over her cheek, "I want eternal night of course!" She exclaimed as if it was obvious, "The stars, and the moon have been ruling my beautiful night for too long, ruining it for too long!" She growled, glaring into the darkness. "But not for long!"

"What do you mean? Is that why I'm here?" Maya cringed away from Nyx.

Nyx dug her fingers into her shoulder, "Quit interrupting me with all of your dimwitted questions! As I was saying, since your father refuses to bow to my will, and the will of my children. You are here as a sort of message, if you will. To give your father a reason to do what I say. I will deal with your 'mother' later, but if all goes according to plan, I won't even have to."

"Wh-" Maya started.

"Ah, ah, ah! No more questions! What is my will, you must be _dying_ to ask. My will is for no more light to ruin the beautiful darkness of my night," she sighed before grinning maliciously, "My beautiful eternal night! No more light, Ha ha, and my children can roam free, causing chaos wherever they please! Oh! It will be glorious!"

"Mother," a voice like oil called, "It is time."

Nyx grinned and turned to Maya, "I will be back, dearie, I hope you like the dark!" Her cackling echoed in the dark, as her footsteps sounded farther and farther away.

* * *

><p>As soon as Nyx left, Maya took out the rock and started to cut at the chain. Sparks erupted, giving her an idea. She ripped a line of fabric off of her pant leg and held it up to the chain as she hit it with her rock. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then, "Fire!" she whispered triumphantly. Quickly, before it went out, she used the light it produced to look at her surroundings.<p>

Everything was dark in the room, even the walls, and the floors. The ceiling was so high, she couldn't see where it ended and the shadows began. There were shadows everywhere, darkening the room even further. Using the flame to warm herself slightly, Maya could see the flame start to sputter. "Oh no, nonono!" She cried when it went out, leaving her in the dark once more.

Halfheartedly she cut at the chain until she started to fall asleep, trying anything to keep herself awake, she pinched and even slapped herself. Against her will, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Good work Hypnos," Nyx whispered, as she watched Maya fall asleep. "How long will she sleep for?"<p>

Hypnos shifted, before answering, "A year mother. She will sleep for a year, and then I will have to come to renew the spell."

Nyx grinned wickedly, "Perfect, thats perfect son."

Hypnos smiled hesitantly, "Thank you mother. I w-"

"Now leave me," She interrupted, "I have things to do, plans that have to come true."

Hypnos hurried away as fast as he could, before disappearing from the mansion.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe the nerve of that insolent little twinkle!" Nyx screamed, storming through the hallways, scattering her children as she went. "Refusing to relinquish the sky to me! Even when I have his <em>precious<em> little_ daughter_!"

She turned to her son in her fury, "Keres, torture the girl as you see fit. Keep her alive, feed her the fire."

The Keres smirked viciously, and left her side, to go to the girl. Nyx smirked, "If he doesn't want to obey, I'll _make_ him obey. I'll give him an offer he _can't_ refuse.


End file.
